


The Dragon's Kitten

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: After care, Anal Play, F/M, Interracial Relationship, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Sex, Vaginal Sex, consenual sex, second loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Sojiro and Elisabet enjoy themselves by celebrating his birthday.





	The Dragon's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Sojiro and Elisabet indulge in some pet play. I am more or less trying this out in case I want to add it into an original novel I am writing. So if anyone who reads this actually practices pet play and would be willing to talk about it or point out areas where it can be improved or what have you please feel free to let me know.

  
“Is this really what you want for your birthday?” Elisabet called from her bathroom as she pulled out the pair of black, fluffy cat ears attached to a headband that matched the reddish-brown color of her hair out of the bag her boyfriend had presented her earlier in the evening. 

“Yes.” Sojiro responded from her bedroom, a soft laugh highlighting his voice as he made himself comfortable in his chair.  “Is there a problem Koneko?”

“No,” she answered as she set the headband back into the bag in order to pull her graphic tee over her head dropping it onto the floor at her feet. “I just didn’t expect you to be into this sort of thing.”

“Would you rather I tie you up when I take you?” he asked his voice laced with mischievous lust. "Can you imagine the way you would look with dark red rope against your pale skin as I wrap it around you in intricate patterns? Being unable to move or resist as I manuvered your still body in wahtever way I wanted? Taking you in whatever position or however many times I desired? I bet you’d look sinful as I overstimulated your body, bringing you to the edge over and over again while I came in you multiple times before I finally let you orgasm. Would you like that Koneko?"

Elisabet froze briefly in the act of pushing the headband into her hair at the idea of Sojiro tying her up crossed her mind and her face heated up in pleasure at the thought of being left at his mercy even more then she already was when he pinned her down with his brute strength alone. The image making her wet with need and want.

“Well?” he purred from outside her door way causing her to jump slightly in surprise at his sudden appearance as he stood there without his black jacket and rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt above his elbows revealing the tattoo of his red dragons on his left arm and the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

“Well we’ll see,” she muttered loud enough for him to hear as she tried to hide the blush that was spreading along her cheeks. "If you are really interested in it we can talk about it later."

“Oh believe me.” He chuckled lustfully his dark eyes raking up and down her body before pinning her with an intense stare. “We will. The idea of you wrapped and knotted in red rope has long been a fantasy of mine and it's high time we indulged in it. Don't you think?"

The blush she had been sporting started to move from her face down to her neck and chest as she made a sound of agreement. A sigh left her as she watched him walk away from the door and turned her attention back to the mirror so she could apply some makeup; which amounted to the basics of foundation, powder, eyeliner, mascara, and dark red lipstick. She drew back slightly and frowned at the image of her bangs pushed away off of her face and reached up to rearrange her bangs so that they framed her face again. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she focused on removing the rest of her clothing, in order to replace them with the new undergarments he had gotten for her. They were black and made of the finest silk she had ever seen, the underwear was set up with a small button on the back over a peep hole in order to allow the tail to go through it as well as easy removal, it was also crotchless so she could be taken while still wearing it. And the bra gave her breasts a decent amount of extra cleavage. She reached into the bag for the tail and examined the vibrating plug attached to it. It was slightly longer then Sojiro’s cock but wasn’t as thick as his was, not by a long shot. She shifted in pleasure at the idea of it sliding inside of her and how good it would feel to vibrate within her as Sojiro fucked her brains out. A steady breath left her lips as she placed a decent amount of lube on the vibrator before easing it inside her ass, enjoying the feeling of fullness it gave her. She took a few more breaths of enjoyment as she reached in for the silk stockings that were of similar color to her hair. She was about to pull everything on when the vibrator started up inside her causing her to shriek in surprise. A lusty chuckle came from Sojiro who was once more standing in the doorway watching her and the vibrations stopped just as suddenly as they had started.

She waited for a couple minutes before she bent down to slowly pull one of the stockings up her legs enjoying the feel of silk against her skin as she did so. She was about to pull on the other one when once again the vibrator started up again causing her knees to buckle and a low moan to escape her mouth.

“Sojiro please,” she cried out as she grabbed hold of the countertop in an attempt to stay up right.

“I always did love how you sound when you beg Koneko,” Sojiro chuckled from the open doorway. "But I want you to call me Master."

She gasped as the vibrations amped up a bit and she leaned forward over the countertop moaning in pleasure. The large hand of her lover rested against her rare as he stroked it a few times, enjoying the feel of the silk on his skin.

“This was a better idea than I thought it was,” he chuckled as he played gently with the black tail with the reddish-brown spots bringing out a loud moan from her. “My lovely calico kitten. In fact I think I should have brought this up ages ago. Don't you agree?”

"Oh god Master yes!" she panted as she rubbed herself against him.

He grinned as he released the tail and moved to stand behind her, enjoying the feel of her ass pressed against him so he could admire how she looked. Everything she was wearing had been special ordered to match her hair and eyes. He slipped the remote into the inside pocket of his jacket and grabbed hold of her hips pulling her tighter against him and rubbing his hardened groin against her. One of his hands fisted in her hair so he could pull her up straight.

“Lovely,” he purred as he stared at her reflection his hand sliding down her body so he could rest it back on her hip. “Finish getting ready for the evening Koneko. Well?”

Elisabet moaned and reached down to pull the stocking on wiggling her ass against him slightly as she did so. His response was a sharp intake of breath and a jerk on her tail.

“Don’t be sassy pet.” He ordered as he pulled out a collar made of a red leather, that matched the red of his dragons, with a bronze buckle and bell from his pants pocket and fastened it around her neck. “It would be a shame to punish you so early in the evening. Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”

She nodded in agreement and pressed herself against him before purring.  “Yes Master.”

“Good girl,” he praised as he gave her ass a swat and stepped aside. “I have yet another trinket for us to use tonight so finish getting ready and join me in the bedroom.”

"Do you want me to do up my nose?" she asked as he left the room.

"Of course," he chuckled. "Don't take too long. I look forward to playing with my most favorite pet."

"Don't worry Master I'll be out soon."

"Good girl Koneko." He praised before moving into her bedroom again as she reached for her eyeliner again and started applying a more catlike nose on her own.

Elisabet hummed softly as she examined her reflection one last time in the mirror before deciding she was satisfied with her look.

"Elisabet!" Sojiro ordered from the bedroom.

"Coming Master," she purred fluffing her hair up a bit before entering the bedroom. "Well?"

Sojiro was sitting in the black leather club chair in the corner of her darkened room, his stoic features highlighted by the light coming from the bedside lamps. He had ordered for them not long after he had started spending more and more nights with her. His black jacket was drapped over the foot of the bed, his dark red tie and cufflinks were beside him on the bedside table next to a coiled piece of leather that matched the collar. But the vibrator’s remote was nowhere to be found.

Sojiro examined her emotionlessly from where he sat before a smirk spread across his face as he rested his head on his fist and patted his knee. "Crawl to me Koneko."

"Yes Master."

Elisabet sank to her knees before placing her hands on the plus carpet and began crawling towards him, stopping once she got to his feet and sitting backwards, waiting for his next set of instructions. At first he said nothing and instead he reached for the coiled material, which turned out to be a leash, attaching it to the D-ring on her collar. Slowly he wrapped the length around his fist, forcing her to kneel straighter and rest her hands on his thighs for balance.

“Good girl Koneko,” he said scratching under her chin as he used the leash to pull her closer until her breasts rested slightly against his lap. “You aren’t allowed to cum until I give you permission.”

“Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good. Now show your master how much you appreciate all I do for you.”

She purred in pleasure and slowly lowered her face to his lap, burying her face against his hardened crotch through the soft material of his pants as she slowly started to undo his belt and pants. Her hands trailed up and down his thighs before she used her hands to push his shirt up and out of the way.

“That’s it Koneko,” he encouraged his hands entangling themselves in her hair as she reached into his pants in order to remove his hardened cock and slipped her mouth over it. “Take it all.”

A long moan escaped Sojiro’s mouth as she started sucking and bobbing her head, slowly working him down her throat. He tilted his head back and rested it on the back of the chair his hand tightening slightly on her hair as she swirled her tongue around the tip before going back to deep threading him. He rocked his hips against her mouth chasing the orgasmic high she was providing him while praising her.

The moans and groans that escaped his mouth, coupled with the tight grip he had on her hair heated the blood in her veins even more. She could feel the heat between her legs increase even more and start trailing down her legs.

“Are you enjoying yourself Koneko?” he moaned as he got closer and closer to an orgasm she was providing him. “I bet you are. After all you always do enjoy servicing me like this don’t you? You always did look good on your knees.”

She nodded and moaned in pleasure, which only increased when he turned the vibrator onto the medium setting making her pull away from his cock and squeal in delight. “Oh god Master!”

  “That’s it Koneko,” he purred moving his hand to cup her chin and bring her panting face back to his cock. “Show your love and appreciation to your Master.”

“Yes Master.” She whispered before sliding her mouth down on his hard cock.

A low moan left his throat as he tilted his head back and trailed his hand from her chin to reentangle in her hair. His hips rolled against her mouth as she worked him closer and closer to his orgasm.

He groaned as it swept through his body and held Elisabet’s face against him as he ejaculated into her mouth, turning off the vibrator. “Good girl. You did so well. Now swallow everything my lovely Koneko.”

Once he finished he pulled her head away from his lap, so that she was looking up at him with some of his semen trailing down her chin. His lips turned up in a smirk at the sight and the hand that had been in her hair made its way to down her cheek so he could sweep the remains up with his thumb and press it into her mouth. Her tongue stroked it in the same manner it had stroked his cock moments before until he removed it and a string of salvia connected them together until her tongue snaked out to break it the tip stroking his thumb briefly before disappearing back into her mouth. The hand still wrapped around the leash yanked on her neck bringing her close to his chest as he patted his thigh, an order to sit.

“Come here Pet.” He ordered as he tugged sharply on the leash, while giving the leash a bit more slack to allow her to move onto his lap.

  It took some maneuvering in order for her to climb onto his lap and straddle his legs. She buried her head in his neck as she licked his skin, while the hand not tightening his grip on the leash slid down her body to cup her ass.

“Now my lovely, little Koneko how about you show me how much you love and appreciate me,” he ordered.

 “Very well Master,” she purred as she gripped his shoulders and slowly sank down on his erect cock causing them both to moan in pleasure.

“That’s it,” he encouraged tugging on the leash a bit as she continued to roll her hips against his while he turned the vibrator back on. “Such a good and appreciative little thing you are.”

“Anything for you my beloved Master,” she moaned into his ear before he caught her lips in a kiss as her rolling hips turned into full out bouncing ones.

“Good to hear.” Sojiro said, dropping the leash and grabbing a firm hold of her ass with both hands in order to take full control of her movements. “Am I a gracious master?”

“Yes,” she gasped as his mouth latched onto her neck.

“Have I been kind to you Koneko?” He asked as his hands trailed up her back to undo the clasp of her bra, tossing the article aside to better enjoy the sight of her bouncing breasts.

“Oh god yes.”

“Is this going to be the end of your gratitude once I breed you like the cat in heat you are?”

Elisabet grabbed his head so she could stare into his eyes. “Oh no Master. This is only the beginning of my gratitude. I promise you.”

“I am glad to hear that.” He said before capturing her mouth in a kiss and carting her the short distance to the bed. “Because I intend on taking every ounce of gratitude from you that I can get.”

“You can have it all and more Master.” She whispered against his mouth before they kissed each other deeply. “In fact I will give you everything.”

“Good.” He breathed as he pulled out and quickly removed his clothing before joining her on the bed. “Lets get to it then.”

“Very well Master.” She whispered running her hands along his arms before he turned her around so she was on her hands and knees, being sure to flip her tail out of the way.

“This is an apt position for you my sweet, little Koneko.” Sojiro said as he hunched over her so he could feel the way her body moved beneath his chest with each thrust as one of his hands trailed down her body and settled between her legs. “Don’t you agree Pet?”

“Yes Master,” she moaned as she thrust back into him to meet his thrusts as the hand that had been rubbing her clit slipped away from her body.

A pleasured gasp escaped her throat as the vibrator started up again and he placed the remote on her bed before her, just within reach.

“Don’t touch it just yet Pet,” he ordered as the hand that had been holding it trailed along her body to grasp at the leash tugging on it slightly. “You’ll get your chance to control this part of your fun before the night’s over. Don’t worry.”

“I never worry with you Master.” She moaned as the sound of his thrusting hips connected with her ass and with the steady tugging on the leash combined with the grunts in her ear to bring her closer and closer to orgasm.

“Glad to hear it Pet.” He groaned as he increased the speed and power behind his thrusting chasing after his own orgasm. “Fuck I love how you feel wrapped around my cock.”

Elisabet moaned in agreement as she lowered her body so that her head was resting on the comforter while she tightened her grip on the material beneath her.

“Do you want to cum Koneko?” He asked as he wrapped the leash around his hand and tugged the collar sharply to the side. “Well?”

“Yes!” she gasped. “I want to come. Please Master let me come.”

Sojiro moaned as he held her against him and ejaculated inside her before whispering in her ear, “Not yet my sweet little Pet.”

Elisabet whimpered and collapsed in a heap on the bed once he released her. Sojiro hummed softly as he ran his hand over her back before flipping her over onto her back. His hands slid up and down her sides before pulling her back to him so she was on his lap with her legs draped over his thighs. While one of his hands slipped behind her to undo the button on her underwear so he could slowly pull it down her legs and bring the article of clothing up to his nose in order to inhale their combined scents.

“We smell so good together Pet,” he said as he dropped the panties on the floor before laying on top of her and sliding inside her with loud groans leaving both their lips. “Perhaps we were made for each other.”

“Yes Master.” She gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist her heels digging into the small of his back. “We were made for each other.”

“Glad you agree Koneko.” Sojiro said as he wrapped his arms around her and started thrusting again as he reached for the remote placing it in her hands. “Now increase the vibrations.”

“Yes Master.” She whispered before turning up the vibrations to its highest level and arching her back, squeezing her breasts against his chest and crying out in pleasure while her legs tightened their grip on his waist.

He groaned even louder and buried his face into the crook of her neck has his hands gripped her hips, holding her place so he could continue to pound into her. 

“Oh,” she gasped as the feeling of him pounding into her and the vibrations from the tail combined with his grunts caused her to start losing her control of her orgasm. “Please. Please let me cum. I want to cum. Master. Please.”

Sojiro chuckled into her hair as his hand slowly slid down her body to play with her clit. “I suppose you have served me satisfactory enough to earn your orgasm. Now Koneko cum for me.”

Elisabet groaned as she arched her back as the rough circles he had been rolling onto her clit finally pushed her over the edge with him following shortly afterwards, groaning into her ear lewdly as he did so. His hips thrusted erratically against her as the last of his orgasm died off. Once his breathing he had returned to normal he gently slipped out of her, his hands gently massaging her back as he did so, before gently removing the vibrator from her ass. He settled back and crossed his legs, pulling her into his lap as he pressed gentle lips against her neck and shoulder while massaging her hips and back.

“Are you alright?” he asked as soon as her breathing had returned to normal as his hands made their way up to her shoulders.

“Yeah.” She breathed settling against his chest with her head under his chin as she released a pleased sigh. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” he asked as he stroked her thigh, his thumb playing with the edges of her stockings.

“Yeah.” She said reassuring him before twisting slightly and pressing a kiss against his lips. “I’m good. You were good.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” He said stroking her side when she leaned forward in order to roll her stockings down her legs so he could do it for her. “Here let me.”

 “Thank you,” she muttered sleepily enjoying the feel of his hands slowly pushing them down her legs.

“Of course my Bet,” Sojiro muttered softly as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder while dropping the final stocking to the ground. “Are you up for a bath?”

Elisabet grinned and tilted her head to look up at him. “Sounds good. Join me?”

“Gladly,” he said pressing a kiss to her lips before crawling out from behind her so he could gather her in his arms and carry her to the bathroom to start their bath.

Elisabet relaxed wordlessly in the small armchair that had been placed in the corner of the bathroom and watched as he turned the faucet on for the bath and started adding Lavender-peppermint bath stuff to the running water. While the water continued to fill the bathtub Sojiro picked her up and got them both settled comfortably into the bath before shutting off the water.  He reached for the wash cloth and slowly started running the cloth along her body, enjoying the way the water ran down her body before disappearing beneath the bubbles.

Sojiro pulled one of her arms to his lips and started kissing his way down to the crook of her elbow while he started making his way down her stomach with the wash cloth.

“What is it?” she asked when she realized he had been lingering for awhile in the same spot.

“I want my mark here Bet.”

“Now?” She asked blinking in surprise as she twisted slightly to stare at him. “And what exactly do you mean by your mark? Do you mean your clan symbol? You family name? Your first name? Do you want me to put a dragon there?”

“Well no not now. I want you to consider it more after you come out of your subspace. But at some point in the near future I want my mark on you. I would prefer it be a dragon or the clan symbol.”

“Would the council even be happy about that?” She asked as she turned around to straddle him in the tub. “Since I’m not your wife? Or consort? Or concubine? Anything really official, official? Especially since you have refused to present me before them.”

“I’ll deal with the council in due time,” Sojiro snorted as he wrapped his arms around Elisabet and rested his chin on her head as she pressed a kiss to his throat. “But for now I want you all to myself.”


End file.
